Not Needed
by Silver Night Phoenix
Summary: Complete oneshot. Summary inside.


Not Needed

By SilverNightPhoenix

Rated: T

Parings: none

Genre: Tragedy

Summary: Kagome always knew that her life in the future with her family would one day be no more. So when that day came she turned to the past to keep her from losing her humanity. But what would happen when who she thought where friends betrayed her. They where all she had and they didn't want her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story.

------------

Kagome ran threw the small forest that her friends had camped next to that evening. she had been gone for a couple of hours and had finally decided it was time to head back to the camp. When Kagome had the camp in view she froze in mid step at who was there. Kikyo sat comfortably next to Inuyasha laughing lightly at something Miroku had done. She watched silently from a distance as Shippou jumped into Kikyo's lap and asked her something that Kagome could not here. Kagome took notice that her friends were all more relaxed in the presence of the deceased miko than they had ever been with her.

Kagome was over come with the feeling that they did not trust her as they did Kikyo and let a single tear run down her face. Quickly wiping the tear away Kagome put a happy smile on her face as she headed into the camp. She noticed every one tense at her arrival and felt her heart crack. Hiding her pain Kagome turned to Kikyo and said, "So Kikyo, are you joining the group?" Kikyo wasn't one to try and hide her discomfort and said coldly, "Yes I shall be joining you. Kami-sama only knows you don't do anything." Flinching at her words Kagome smiled happily at her and said, "Then welcome Kikyo." Kagome then grabbed her sleeping bag and said, "Goodnight everyone." As she pretended to sleep she listened to the conversation. "Thank you Kikyo-sama for joining our group." She herd Miroku say. "Yes we are in serious need of your help all Kagome is, is a hindrance now. She cannot protect herself and she is always fighting with Inuyasha. I'm not even sure she can still sense the jewel shards." Sango continued for Miroku.

It was the next words that finally turned Kagome's broken and shattered heart into dust. "Kikyo-sama will you be my Oka-san?" Shippou asked innocently. Kikyo was just as surprised at this and said, "I thought you would want my reincarnation to be your mother." "She may be kind and have taken care of me this long but she's not qualified to be my mother. she has a temper and she's too young but most of all she can't even protect herself let alone me. Your perfect Kikyo-sama." Was Shippou's simple answer.

That was all Kagome could take. When she felt every one was asleep Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and gathered her stuff. After leaving a short letter where she was sure they would find it, along with the shikon jewel shards, Kagome left her friends to never return. Taking one last look Kagome turned her back on what little she had left to live for and slowly walked into the night letting the darkness engulf her and try to comfort the shattered heart and soul of the young woman. Her friends betrayal had all but killed her. It shouldn't have hurt her as much as it did but it did hurt her because they where all she had left. Her other life had moved on. The people in it where just fine with there life if she was there or not so it was no real surprise when she had come back one day to people saying, "who are you?" even her family had move on. They where all she had left and they didn't want her. She couldn't cry, her pain was beyond tears all she could do was walk mindlessly forward.

------------

For several days Kagome wandered, the mist not once leaving her. She never really knew where she was just that she was to never turn around. She had passed two towns since she had left her companions behind and word was quickly spreading of the ghost of a young woman scarcely more than a child traveled in the mist with broken eye's watching everything but never seeing; Some where even calling her a demon of mist trying to entice children in with the image of a broken ghost for it to feast upon later. Kagome had heard a few telling the tale's as they passed on the roads in the early morning fogs but ignored them.

Kagomes heart felt numb to everything she saw. She felt neither joy or sorrow just emptiness and numb as if she didn't exist or was just an inanimate object. She could barely put it into words. it wasn't until she ran into Sesshomaru that she decided what she was going to do.

Sesshomaru had been walking threw a forest heading towards his brother when he passed into the mind numbing fog. Curiosity sparked in him and he headed for the center of the unnatural, power filled mist. He had thought it was a mist demon and was surprised to fine the human miko unconsciously controlling it.

Kagome had now been wandering blindly for weeks seeing death and carnage all around her and for the first time when Kagome looked she truly saw what she was looking at and not threw it. Seeing it was Sesshomaru Kagome spoke in a voice no more than a whisper, due to the lack of use, "Kill me." Sesshomaru looked coldly down at her and asked, "why?" "I am not needed upon this blood soaked land any more. Kill me." Was all she said. Still Sesshomaru made no move to kill her. "Kill me." She whispered once more in her toneless voice. "Fine, human" Sesshomaru growled as he slashed his claws across her chest. "Thank you." Was heard as she fell to her knees. "Why do you not cry out in pain human." Sesshomaru inquired knowing she was dying anyways he could indulge in his curiosity. "I feel nothing. I do not feel pain or pleasure. I am human no more." Was her simple answer. She knew he was not satisfied so she continued, "I am a creature that needs to be shown kindness constantly. To be given love be that family love, friendly love or romantic love, take this away from me and my power will feast off of my emotions until I am nothing but a walking talking shell with no heart and a bloody, broken soul. That is what I am now. Not Human, not animal, just an object that will be unmissed." Kagome then started choking on the blood that was not only flowing from her but into her lungs as well.

Sesshomaru in an act of utter kindness stayed with Kagome until she had passed on. He even held the tensiaga so he could watch as her soul, just as broken and bloody as she said it would be, left her body then whispered two words to him, turned and disintegrated never to be reincarnated. Sesshomaru then picked up her body and healed the fatal wounds he had inflicted on it. He continued to carry her body to his charge, Rin, and gave strict instructions to cover her in flowers. Rin did this quickly all the while wondering what her lord was thinking. He then took Kagome's body and headed into the town he could smell his brother in. when he got there he grabbed the villages miko and said, "Make a funeral prier and cover it with silks of red and white." Inuyasha chose that time to appear and the village miko left to do as was told. "What the hell do you want Bastard." He yelled out as like every other time he saw or smelt his brother.

"I will not fight you right now, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated coldly holding Kagome's lifeless body bridal style. The village miko returned gesturing to Sesshomaru that the prier was ready. Sesshomaru walked past the confused Inuyasha and gently set Kagome down on the red and white silk. "what did you do to Kagome, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded as he realized who the person in his brother's arms was. "I only did what she asked me to do, dear brother, but it is not me who truly killed her it was you and your companions." Sesshomaru said. He head understood the deeply hidden meaning in what she had told him in her dying breath. By this time Sango and the others had arrived and gasped at what he was saying understanding to well what they had done to there one time companion.

Shippou cried into Kikkyo's chest knowing his part in Kagomes passing on. Sango and Miroku cried silent tears only Inuyasha and Kikkyo not shed tears as Kagome's body was burned before them.

Sesshomaru walked away then already having shown his respect to the deceased miko by giving her a funeral where her pain was finally released from the confines of her power and as he left he silently promised that she would forever be remembered even if it was only by her enemy.

------The End------


End file.
